


Westeros

by alaynestoned



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern Westeros, Self Harm, and lots and lots of champagne., mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaynestoned/pseuds/alaynestoned
Summary: Westeros was ruled by 6 families Lannister, Baratheon, Greyjoy, Tyrell, Martell, Targaryen, and Stark. They owned the hugest, most successful businesses in all the realms. Born into the lavish world of Westeros, Jon, Sansa, Arya, Robb, Margaery, Gendry, and Daenerys are used to getting what they want. All the money, the luxury they want; but having whatever they want can make choosing much more difficult.





	Westeros

"There must be a mistake,"  
  
   
  
her hands felt cold and clammy against one another, lungs tight and desperate for air in the small room. she couldn't bring herself to move a muscle, all she could do was stare at the woman in front of her with disbelief.  
  
   
  
How did she get here? What led up to this. She swallows the huge lump in the back on her throat, shaking her head as fast as she could. “No.” Is all she could muster out. She knew what the detective was suggesting. “We want to help find out who did this. It’s okay Sansa, it can happen to anyone, going too far. It’s a party for the end of the school year, There’s alcohol. I don’t know, maybe a fight got out of control-”  
  
   
  
“I’m not like that. No way.” Sansa persisted. “Sansa, you have blood on your hands.” The detective emphasizes. Sansa looks at the crimson red that stained her hands. “Are you even allowed interrogate me like this without my parents here? I want a lawyer.” Sansa says through tears. “That’s your right. But if you truly did nothing wrong, can you just answer one question. How did this all start.”  
  
   
  
It all started coming back, Sansa standing in front of her clean-cut parents ready to go to college. Her mother’s eyes filled with tears, her fathers with aloofness like they usually were. He looked a little proud of her behind his cool distant demeanor. Catelyn held her daughter's cheeks in her hands, “Go out there and make us proud.” She said.  
  
   
  
Her brother Robb, stood next to her, but this was his 2nd year, therefore their parents didn’t show much despondency for his leave. The taxi had to be waiting for 1 hour because of there lengthy goodbyes, Eddard finally walked up to his daughter. “You are a Stark. Remember that, there will be plenty of apt kids at that college, But you are Sansa Stark of Winterfell they cannot frighten you. You know our words.” Ned says.  
  
   
  
“Winter is coming.” She answers. He lays a tender kiss on her forehead. His lips were artic, Sansa shivered, almost the same way she did when he spoke. He was serious, he was always serious. But today he was gravely serious.  
  
   
  
“Bye Father, Mother.” She spoke before she left into the taxi with Robb. The taxi slowly descended from her home. She had been almost everywhere in Westeros or Essos but only for a few days. This was four years.  
  
   
  
She barely looked at anyone the whole day. She was sick to her stomach at the idea of being away from Winterfell for so long. She glanced at Robb who wore a black turtleneck and held his phone in his hand smirking down at it. Myrcella.  
  
   
  
She genuinely wondered how her brother could date such a bland person. She was handed to him on a silver plater by her parents. But Robb never broke the rules, he was the little daddy’s boy. Arya, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. Arya did everything to break away from the prissy life her parents planned for her, falling into drugs though, it was kind of an accident. She was currently in a rehabilitation center, for her drug abuse. Sansa always held that against her. How could fall into drugs right after the accident, right after what happened to Bran?  
  
   
  
Bran had lost the ability to walk after a terrible car accident with there Father, and Rickon. Rickon didn't make it out alive but her father did. Sansa had caught herself hating Father for that sometimes, surviving. As horrendous as it sounded, she had her reasons. Any girl would kill to have their father be the 2nd richest man in all of Westeros. But that was all because they didn't know him.  
  
Sansa would take a normal father over her heartless, cold, rich father. Sometimes Sansa wondered if her friends were only her friends because she was rich and one of the most known women in Westeros. She thought it to be true but there is one friend she knows will always be there, Margaery Tyrell. Maybe it was because Marg was also rich and she didn't have to be jealous of her or maybe it's just because she told her everything, and she listened. She was one of the few real people that lived in Westeros, but Sansa had seen Marg do her fair share of dirty deeds.  
  
   
  
But in Westeros, everyone seemed to have some secret that could ruin them. And now Sansa was going to the capital. She had been there so many times it was felt like a second home. But it had been 5 years now, she was no longer 17 and things had changed. She was a wolf walking into a lion's den. Without her parents to protect her from anything anymore. Their car stopped at Kingsroad Airport. The window separating the driver, Robb, and Sansa slides down.  
  
   
  
"We've arrived Mr. and Ms. Stark." Their driver says. The huge airport was scattered with hundreds of people. Sansa stood out across the concourse looking around to see where her plane was. Plane A. "Follow me, Sans." Her brother said, calling her the childhood nickname he concocted. They both walked through the Westerosi, bumping into the strangers. Robb handed the attendant their tickets. The lady looked the two up and down. Westerosi tended to do that a lot, size people up, usually they could tell how important a person was from there clothes.  
  
   
  
The lady didn't make a face, so Sansa knew that the women caught up to the fact that they were very important. She nodded her head for them to enter the plan. And the did just that. Finding there way to the very back of the plane, first class. Sansa and Robb had taken first-class plenty of times. But you never really got tired of luxury. "Take your seat Sansa, I'm gonna go get a drink," Robb said before he stranded her. She took a seat on one of the many onyx chairs, that cost more than her tuition. A brunette girl takes a seat next to her. She has short hair to her ears, with a beige slim dress on, it was a very civilized look but by the way that she sat Sansa had a feeling she wasn't very civilized and unlike most, instead of champagne in her hand she had a cold beer.  
  
   
  
She had a long face and long pink lips. "You're Sansa Stark aren't you?" The girl says. Sansa looks at her almost bewildered. "I'm Yara, Yara Greyjoy. Don't be scared I don't bite." She sends a warm smile her way. Sansa loosens up a little bit. "The tabloids said you would be attending King Landings Uni," Yara said. "Yeah." Sansa smiles. Yara chuckles before taking a sip of her beer. "Why so stiff?" Yara says. Sansa's eye widens in disbelief before she lets out a mammoth laugh, Yara laughing slowly after her. Robb walks there way. "Aye! Pretty boy." Yara chuckles, Sansa can see her brother roll his eyes from across the room.  
  
   
  
"Yara," Robb says annoyed. "Pretty boy, why didn't you tell me your sister was coming to our school?" Yara questions. "We don't talk. Yara." Robb says stale faced. Yara rolls her eyes and stands up, She aggressively pats Robb on the back causing champagne and slip out of his cup and hit Sansa's foot. "Whatever you say, pretty boy."  
  
   
  
Robb sucks his teeth before taking a seat. He looked frustrated and Sansa had a feeling Yara could bring that out in people. The Greyjoy’s were notorious for being one of the most corrupt family-owned businesses. They stole, and their father went to jail for 15 years for money laundering and tax invasion. And they were not a friend of the Starks.  
  
   
  
They were allies with the Starks biggest rivals the Targaryens. Their rivalry had been born many years before Sansa or her fathers time. Back in the time of the Iron Throne, which now laid bare in the National Westerosi Museum for anybody to see. The last family to sit on the throne was House Targaryen after they stole it from the first men of Westeros, who had northern blood.  
  
   
  
Starks ultimately believed the first men were of Stark descent and hated the Targaryens for there part in the destruction of there claim to the throne. It was a stupid reason to quarrel with a family for so long, but their father insisted they never break bread with a Targaryen for that reason and many more.  
  
   
  
But Sansa had truly never seen a Targaryen, there were rumors they had hair as silver as the snow that lay in the godswood of Winterfell. With eyes purple like Wisteria’s, and skin as soft as silk and souls as hot as hellfire. Sansa sat and pondered if the rumors could be true. She had asked Robb plenty of times to describe Daenerys to her, but he never did it well.  
  
   
  
He would say her hair was grey like Old Nan but a few shades lighter and her eyes were purple, just purple. Sansa always rolled her eyes at his uninteresting comments. Sansa had heard Daenerys had a nephew, a young handsome young adult but Sansa never much cared for people who weren’t considered princes or princesses.  
  
   
  
Sansa was too busy daydreaming of her new University to even notice that the plane had landed. Robb was the first to exit, “Welcome to Kings Landing!”

 

 


End file.
